lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Urikhian Autarchy
Summary The Urikhian culture of today began in the second eon of creation. After the creation of humankind and the War of Heavens, many humans from the northern areas of Lesrilon, modern day Maimah'Radna, Penninsula of Men, and the area between the Shield of Men mountains and the Crown of Clouds, modern day Northlands, began to migrate south due to constant food shortages. This is known as the Exodus to Transcendance, or the Walk of Traitors, in some cases. This civil unrest has been stirred up by an increase of activity of the heretical and reclusive Cults of Ur, which worshipped Death over Life. Over time, these cults began to bond together until only one was left, led by two prophets, who took on the titles of Shepherds in mocking irony to the titles used by the priests of Meslona. They took on their own language of Broken Gothic, which had aspects of Old Gothic, and mixed aspects of the Trinian and Frostgrass dialects. The result was a language that sounded remotely like that of the first humans and the Frostgrass nomads, yet was neither. They led the people to believe of the promised land to the south, where weather obeys the will of man, crops are plentiful, and grasslands free of blood. Braving the dangerous path across the vast Stratian Steppe, many fell during the pilgrimage. Either from disease, fatigue, or wild beasts. Only one third of the company arrived to their destination, to what then was the western tip of Meslona's Cradle. Grasslands stretched as far as the eye could see, the land was fertile, and the people were pleased. There they settled, never venturing beyond the mountains to the east. The land was named Kxlixa Meslo'arath, or „Valley of Life Unending“ in Broken Gothic. Several decades passed for the people of Ur, and a kingdom has arised. The two prophets sat on the twin thrones, and with each new worshipper of the Death God, their moment of ascendance grew closer. Worship of Meslona has been banned, and a capital sentence put as a consequence. Soldiers were put to guard the borders, so that no man may escape. An iron grip of the rulers could be felt stronger and stronger with each passing month, until the isolation has paid its toll. With Kxli'Ne'Ur's strenght returning, cold winds sweeped down upon the rich valley below from the high peaks of the surrounding mountain chains. Blizzards became frequent in a matter of days, ruining all the harvest and bringing back the famine that the pilgrims sought to escape. Snow began to fall to months without end, freezing the rivers and bringing frost with it. Thirty percent of the population had succumbed to the restless winter, which had turned a once fertile land into a frozen wasteland. City gates were shut, and those who sought to escape the cold and go back north were killed in their errand. The land has been renamed Kxlixa Ne'Urikhia, or „Valley of Cold Graves“, more commonly refered to as simply Urikhia. The two rulers ascended into godhood for their deeds as the twin deities of Urukh, Im'Ne'Fa and Pla'Re'Ghul, gods of famine, peril and disease. Those that were in the upper echelons of power were transformed in the image of their God, growing separate limbs from their hands in the forms of tentacles, fleshy tendrils covering their face like beard. Their skin became thick and changed colour to shades of dark blue, to purple and red. Two additional pairs of eyes grew on their forehead, while their eyeballs became blank. They stood high above the average man, with strenght increased tenfold. These monstrosities were granted immortality, as well as power over death, and became the greatest necromancers of Vhuld. With the help of their former kin, now risen into mindless undeath, the Urikhian Empire has rebuilt swiftly, closing off all contact with the kingdoms during the whole eon of creation and the first half of the third eon. Rulership The Empire is a totalitarianist dictatorship with the highest position being held by the Autarch. The Autrach is always a champion of one of the Urikhian gods, and usually a Lich. The five regions of Urikhia are governed by a ruler that resides in the administrative centre of that region, with the exception of Urukh-Gulsh, which is the place of residence of the Autrach and the capital. All of these rulers, sometimes called Tsanarchs or Kings, report directly to the Autarch, yet they hold a fair level of autonomy to make decisions on their own. Smaller hamlets are usually governed by a lord, or someone higher up the feudal hierarchy, depending on the land they own. The titles not given by measure of how much land or gold one has, but instead, their talents in necromancy and the ability to keep their undead minions under control. While characteristics of noble houses have been present, only in the last four hundred years have they actually been established, in the rise of the latest Autarch, Xol'Ne'Ur. The Silent Council The leaders of the major houses form the Silent Council, which acts as the second most important governing body of Urikhia. They hold summits to decide the state laws and establish order in times of peril ; as well as to discuss matters of diplomacy, both with the foreign nations and other noble houses of Urikhia. Their decisions affect the Urikhian Autarchy as a whole, and may only be overruled by the Autarch. The term itself is used as means to refer to the meetings of the leaders of the major aristocraft houses and the Autarch, but has been used to accredit the summits of nobles without the national leader as well. Origins of the expression comes from Broken Gothic „Ekalar'moz“, which is a literal translation. The reason of it being used, however, is because no mortal may adress the Autarch personally. This signifies the Autarch's status as the immortal emperor of Urikhia and chosen of the Gods, which is why the councillors are dressed in black robes and outfitted with reflective porcelain masks that completely cover their face. They communicate through specifically-crafted artifacts if the Autarch is present, which has been rare in the last five decades. Tsanarchdoms of Kxlixa Urikhia The Autarchy of today is formed out of five semi-autonomous regions governed by a city-state that represents that region's administrative center. Each of the city-states is governed by a Tsanarch, the Urikhian equivalent similar to that of a King or Duke. The history of these Tsanarchdoms go back to the age of the early Autarchy, after the rule of the Twin-Thrones has been abolished following the ascension of the prophets. To better govern such a large territory, the first Autarchs have divided it into four regions with the largest and most advanced settlements, which at a time were Urukh-Gulsh, Urukh-Ghilk, Urukh-Ulb, and Urukh-Arc. Urukh-Wot has been established and granted independence from Urukh-Arc in the Stygian Eon, which prompted a negative response from the ruling House of Urukh-Arc, and was one of the main reasons for the Slarachi Uprising, in the late Autarchy. Since then, the Autarchy has been divided into five Tsanarchdoms: Urukh-Gulsh, the capital of all Urikhia and the Tsanarchdom of Gulshakar, which encompasses most of eastern Urikhia, including the eastern coast, part of the Forest of Phanatasms, and the Bulwark Mountains. It lies in the protection of the Heights of the Damned, near the border to the Stratian Steppe. Urukh-Arc, capital of Central Urikhia and the Tsanarchdom of Afriston'dir, which governs the territory from the Ulbrezi river to the west, to the Urikhian thundra to the east, and the Bonefield from the north, to Wer'vyn river to the south. It once included the Mirage Coast and most of the Forest of Phanatasms before it was given to the Tsanarchdom of the Sher'uk Isles. The capital of Urukh-arc lies secluded against the roots of the Vavarik Mountains. Urukh-Ulb is the capital of north-western Urikhia and the Frozen Grave Wastes, also encompassing the Bonefield to the south of Stratian Steppe. The Tsanarchdom of Ulbrez has a long tradition of Dross'malazi rule, and they revere Xorlo, the Lord of Bones. The territory of this Tsanarchdom spans from the Mahla'ra river to the south, to the Bonefield to the north, and from the Grey Falls Mountain to the west to the Ulbrezi river to the east, making it one of the greatest realms within the Autarchy. Urukh-Ghilk is the capital of western Urikhia, stretching from the border village of Gerrz in the Blacksnow Field to the west to the city of Meliph-azra to the east, lying in between of the Grey Falls Mountain chain to the north, to the Ashen Heights to the south. Like Urukh-Ulb, Tsanarchdom of Ghiliar has a tradition of Dross'malazi rule. Urukh-Wot is the capital of the central coastal area to the south of Urukh-Arc and the Shler'uk Isles, also encompassing the Silent Gulf, most of the Sea of Shades, and one third of the Forest of Phanatasms. It has been granted independence from the Tsanarchdom of Afriston'dir in the Stygian Eon, after growing tensions between the islanders and the then greater House Laa'esh escalated to the point of the former seceeding from the latter. The High Triumvirate The triumvirate is composed out of three most strategically brilliant Urikhi Despots ( Broken Gothic : Dross'Kahriz ). It serves as the military high command, orchestrating operations and conquest. The members of the triumvirate are some of the oldest Urikhi, two out of three currently acting ones having been present during the actual establishment of the Urikhian Autarchy. Military The military power of Urikhia relies foremost on two things: the might of the Autarch, and the undead at his disposal. During every major military campaign, the undead hordes are controlled by the Autarch, aided by numerous necrolords which channel his will through vast distances. The Urikhian military is the most numerous army on Vhuld, having as many as two hundred fifty thousand conscripts at its peak. Only one third of it is living, excluding the commanding necromancers. The military is divided into following formations, depending on how many conscripts are available : Tsanar-lig ( Broken Gothic : King's levy ) : 50.000 combatants. Lignesarium ( Broken Gothic : Levy of many ) : 10.000 combatants. Lignedross ( Broken Gothic : Levy of Lord ) : 5.000 combatants. Destoris ( Broken Gothic : War Assembly ) : 2.000 combatants. Kurpim ( Broken Gothic : Retinue ) : 500 combatants. Xlama'kahriz ( Broken Gothic : Revered Ones ) : Anywhere from a hundred to several thousand combatants. The recruits are strictly Urikhi and are led by a Dross'Kahriz, the Urikhian equivalent of a Despot. They are the utmost elite of the Urikhian might, but rarely deployed on the battlefield. Their spectacular regenerative abilities and millenia-long practice with weaponry and necromancy allow them to turn the tide of conflict in an instant. Society The Urikhian society is very grim and focuses primarily on worship of death and undeath. Life expectancy of humans is very low when compared to standards of other nations, for when a Urikhian reaches certain age, they commit ritual suicide in honor of their Gods. They do not marry, but partnerships are arranged for the sole purpose of giving birth to a new generation of the living. Urukhians are the best necromancers in Vhuld, and as such are treated as an elite and aristocracy in their cities. While schooling is not present in the usual form, those gifted in the arcana are given as apprentices to some of the more experienced necromancers, who choose them much like one would choose cattle. They are then treated as an heir, and nurtured into mastership. Once the apprentice has overcome the master, and the master does not have the power required to gain sentience into undeath, they are killed and raised as personal followers of the apprentice, who takes on their master's titles and land. Economy The Urukhian economy is a closed-type economy, not doing any trade with foreign Empires and Kingdoms for nearly all of its existence. Only recently did they start trading with the Tser'qui, while their trade with Celess'Dur is often denied by both parties due to political instability of the region and the threat of the Justerthian Empire. Due to the totalitarianist regime that is mainly divided on the rich elite, and the poor majority, the Urukhian economy relies on self-sustaining agriculture that is composed of hardy fruits that grow in the harsh cold, as well as berries. Cattle trade is common, but the most capital comes from alchemical businesses that are renowed throughout Vhuld for their potent poisons and, because of their ability to recognize most disease, cures as well. They are only rivaled by the sorcerer-chemists of Anikalia in prowess, and while their shady trade is usually frowned upon, and banned by other nations, it is often the object of smuggling for the court games played by the aristocrats of Vhuld. Trade guilds are banned, save for the Guild of Alchemists which holds a monopoly on the business. Another very well developed trade in the Autarchy is that of deep-cave spider cultivation for their prized spider silk, worn by the Urikhian elite, and famous for its magical properties that allow it to be easily enchanted. The valley has several quarries and mines that are exploited to the maximum, mainly due to the undead labour force that doesn't require nutrition or sleep. Blacksmithing in the Autarchy is rather primitive when compared to that of other Empires, their main supply of weapons coming from the better-quality smiths of the Tser'qui. Enchanting, on the other hand, while quite rare, surpasses the arcana-qualities of most other Empires, and rivals even that of Belora'ar. The agriculture is primarily that of shifting cultivation, which is especially developed in the northern regions bordering the Stratian Steppe. Art and architecture The Urikhian Autarchy, contrary to popular belief, does not censor art due to deeming it heretical. Their music is easy to distinguish due to overuse of low, dark tones and repetitive melodies, as well as choruses compromised of acolytes who usually chant one blessing over and over. It is often deemed maddening, and is reserved for sermons in the temples of Urukhia. Characteristics of Urikhian painting arts are blurred shapes, often awfully disfigured, little use for light colours, and predominant themes of memento mori. Their architecture is specific within Vhuld. Cities are crafted with a simple outer layouted, followed by a complex maze of streets and districts from the inside. Major centers are made of the outer and the inner city. The outer city is protecter by thick walls, but hosts the poor and the wretched of the city. There are no streets, and the ground is covered with muck and blight. Houses are poorly constructed and easily rot due to wood quality and the harsh conditions. The inner city hosts a complete contrast : lavish manors, temples and other important objects. Completely isolated from the rest of the city is the Tsanarch's throne room, which varies in construction due to personal tastes of the rulers. The city's defenses rely mostly on thick walls and the outer layer of blight, which hosts many undead. But the biggest factor is the region itself, which is nearly inhospitable, and stops many armies right at the gates. Aristocrat Houses The aristocrat houses of Urikhia are a relative novelty which had appeared during the reforms under the present Autarch. Many them are in some form or another exiled houses from the Three Duchies, Justerthian Empire or rarely, Celess'Dur. Major houses were formed following the restitution of the Urikhian Autarchy, and their progenitors were granted the titles as reward for aiding the Autarch in his struggle against the Justerthian occupation Main Article: Urikhian Aristocrat Houses